The Guardians of Harmony Part One
by Soleil-the-Almighty
Summary: The Elements of Harmony have existed since the dawn of Equestria. This is the tale of the lesser known wielders of the elements: The Gaurdians of Harmony.


"In a story, there are always three parts. There's the prehistoric beginning, of which we all have long since passed, the eternal middle, which encompasses every event since the beginning if life, and the nonexistent end. We call it nonexistent, not because life does not end, but because, though our individual story might end, the tales of all lives, every sentence, every chapter, and every conflict, becomes a part of something greater. The universal story which shall endure for all time, forever caught in the eternal middle."

-excerpt from "An Unabridged Compilation of Universal Theorems." by Starswirl the Bearded and published by The Society of Knowledgable Preservation of Intelligence.

Prologue

POV - Rex

Running away from the pain. Running away from the sorrow. Running away from the hatred and bitterness and selfishness. Running away from home. The former prince of Transmogria, scorned by the only family he had left, and betrayed by the very same. The prince had been fully prepared to become the benevolent ruler of his land, but in his naiveté had failed to notice the murderous energy that had flowed through those he had considered his close friends. He was no longer naive, but he still needed some pony to trust. If you couldn't even trust your own flesh and blood what could you trust?

"Do no allow him to escape! The queen shall have our heads if we do not return with his!" shouted a disembodied voice. It had once been viewed as friendly, caring, and kind. It was the Captain of the guard, and it was filled with a flurry of emotions, mostly fear and anger.

"Captain, by my bearings we are approaching the Equiestrian border! We must capture him soon!"

"I am well aware of that Lieutenant." responded the Captain. The prince dared to look back and was shocked by how quickly the soldiers had closed the gap in distance. Of course this would have been no issue if there had been somewhere to hide. Unlike the majority of his people, with their green manes, turquoise eyes, and black skin, the prince had been born with white skin, pink eyes, and a white mane, an abnormality that transferred into any creature he took the form of. It had granted him great spiritual and social status in his homeland but acted only as a deterrent now.

"Oh how I pray for the snow to fall," the prince muttered to himself, "Then I might be able to slip away unnoticed."

But to wish for snow in the middle of fall was the hope of a fool. But he couldn't help noticing the changes that were occurring slowly, yes, but surely, in the scenery. The trees were developing naked branches and what few had leaves were barely holding onto them. The grass was becoming flecked with patches of barren dirt and occasionally mounds of white. The ground itself was becoming hard, icy, and overall unpleasant to walk upon. Then all of a sudden, little flakes of snow began to fall from the clouds. His prayers had been answered.

"Perhaps more than one fool was wishing tonight." puffed the prince, exhausted from what felt like hours of running.

"You imbeciles are doing the exact opposite of what you were ordered. Catch him or you will be killed."

The prince dared to look back again. What he saw surprised him quite a bit. The guards had become little more than black specks upon the all white landscape. Perhaps the prince could escape after all. With renewed vigor the prince set off at a sprint. It did not last long however, for the prince had even found his muzzle being associated with the cold, grey steel, of a stone faced Equiestrian soldier.

"It would be in your best interest to just lie there. I will take care of your pursuers." said the tall, muscular stallion. His voice had an air of authority to it, and as much as the prince would have liked to run away, the commanding tone of the soldier's voice had convinced him to just lie in the snow and nurse his wounded snout. From the small gap between the soldier's legs, the prince spotted four more soldiers. Two of whom were pegasai. They were much smaller then the one he had bumped into.

"You there! Equiestrians, halt!" shouted the Captain of the guard.

"What business have you on Equiestrian soil, Changelings?" said the large soldier in a voice dripping in contempt. The prince could feel an aura of hatred coming off him.

"The answer to your question sits directly in front of your hooves Equiestrian." said the Changeling Captain in a tone of Equal contempt. "The Changeling colt that lies there, is a wanted criminal in our land, guilty of countless evils including a conspiracy to assassinate the Queen."

"The petty conspiracies and trifles that plague your country are irrelevant to me. But if this colt is guilty of all you claim, then he shall be punished to the fullest extent of the law."

Was the prince really hearing this? Was the stallion he had assumed would be his savior instead be the harbinger of his doom?

"Then you understand. Now if you would please hoof-"

"Equiestrian law." The prince's attitude brightened immediately. This soldier really was trying to help him.

"Wait just one moment you filthy Equiestrian." shouted the guard captain.

"No you wait you Changeling mongrel. You walk on Equiestrian soil and so long as you continue to do so, you and any prisoners that might accompany you shall have to abide by our laws and customs. You have no authority here and it would behoove you to remember that."

One guard opened his mouth as though to say something in response, but whatever staement he had was retarded by a fierce look from the pegasi.

"Fine then have it your way Equiestrian. Come boys we have an execution to attend."

"Whose sir?" asked one of the guards.

"Ours of course." answered the Captain very matter of factly. They turned and walked the way they came, in no hurry to return home. The prince watched until he could see them no more. He stood up, stepped back, and looked his rescuer in the eye. He did so for about five minutes until the soldier spoke, saying, "You don't look like a criminal to me boy."

"That's because I'm not." said the prince.

"And you don't look like any changeling I've ever encountered before."

"That's understandable." would he just not stop stating the obvious.

"So since we haven't really heard much from you, why don't you tell us a little about yourself. So we can figure out what to do with you."

"In my country it is polite for one of lower social standing to introduce themselves first."

"I can assure you that in Equiestria you have as much social standing as a moist towlette." One of the guards tried to stifle a laugh. "But I'll humor you. My name is First Sergeant Vitae. The 'Sergeant' bit is my military rank. The stallion to my right," he said pointing to a pony with a white mane and a brown coat, "is Johnathan Winterseed. To my left," this stallion had a silver mane and a bronze coat, "Is Orich Alcum the Fourth, both Lieutenants. The pegasai behind me are Apollo Dragonbane and our Commanding Officer, Bellator Firebrand. Son of the True King of Equiestria." The latter had a black mane, a green coat, and bat wings. The former had a white mane and a brown coat. The Prince couldn't figure it out but there was something about Bellator that was... unsettling.

"Well I've introduced myself, boy. So tell us; who are you?"

The prince gathered himself and began rather nervously, "I-I'm Rex. I mean th-that's my name anyway. I'm not actually the king of anything. At least not anymore... though I never actually was crowned-"

"You're rambling boy. Get to the point." said the one named Apollo.

U-uh yes. Of course please forgive me." why as he so nervous? "My name is Rex. I'm the prince of Transmorgia, or well I was. That is until my sister tried to have me murdered out of sheer jealously. So I ran and now I'm here... that's it."

"Well that seems about as far from 'dangerous criminal' as you can get. What do you believe we should do with him general?"

The one called Bellator, as disinterested as possible, stepped forward and looked Rex in the eye. "Do you wish to repay the debt you owe us? We did just save your life after all." said General Firebrand, in the sluggish, accented drawl among those who had had spent most of their life around nobility.

"Yes sir. I do."

"Are you willing to put yourself on the line so that others may live peacefully?"

"Well, I… um…"

"Yes or no." the general was growing impatient.

"Yes s-sir. I am."

"Good. Sergeant Vitae!"

"Yes sir!"

"I grant you temporary leave so that you may escort this youngling to The Nameless Village." The sergeant was befuddled by this statement.

"Sir...?"

"When you arrive there," continued the general, ignoring the sergeant's inquiry, "You shall train this colt to become part of our ranks. You have two years sergeant. Do not disappoint."

"Yes... sir. Well you heard him boy. Come with me." the sergeant set off walking, saluting the general and bidding farewell to his fellow soldiers as he passed.

"Uhmmm yes sir!" said Rex, hesitating to follow. They continued walking for about a hour, neither one speaking. It was a mutual silence, both agreeing without words that there was nothing to really talk about. It was the sergeant who broke the silence.

"You still there boy?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Good. Your color makes it almost impossible to see in this blasted snow and what with the silence I assumed you had run off. Hey you're a Changeling right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you think you could change into something a little more, oh, I don't know... visible?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"And why not exactly?"

"Because no matter what I turn my coloration remains the same. Call it a birth defect if you will."

"Oh... well if you can't change color could you at least change your shape? Changelings aren't exactly considered first class citizens here."

"Well alright then." He thought for a moment. In most cases he would just take the form of another, but here he would have to create a completely new identity. A form he had seen only in his minds eye. He visualized what he would be: he would be a Pegasus naturally and he didn't need to worry about his coloration. If what he knew of Equiestria was true then these ponies came in all colors of the rainbow. But then there was that Cutie Mark. That little picture on their flanks that let them know what they would do for the rest of their lives. He couldn't fake that, especially since he didn't know what he was destined for within the next ten minutes much less the rest of his life. So he figured he would just wing it. He began the transformation, feeling the dragonfly like wings become feathered and his leathery skin become softer. We reached a patch of bare ground that was dark brown in contrast to his stark whiteness. The sergeant looked at Rex and with a look of surprise said, "Well don't you look the part. Now let's see if you can play it."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Well it's a two day trip and my brilliant general forgot to supply us with any food. Lucky for us there's a plantation on the way. It's owned by Johnathan Winterseeds brother in law. I suggest you keep quiet and let me handle the talking. But if you absolutely have to remember that on the Wintereed-Cottonblossom plantation the truth is always preferable to a lie. Whatever the questions they might ask you, you must remember to answer them truthfully."

"Any questions?" Rex inquired.

"Any questions. No lies whatsoever. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now before we go I'd like to ask you something. Why exactly did you choose to make your Cutie Mark a lion?"

"Is that what that is? Honestly that must have been subconscious. I intended to just leave my flank blank."

"Hmm... blank flank. That's kind of catchy. Well anyways let's get a move on."

"Yes sergeant."

"Just call me Sarge."

"Okay than Sarge."

With that they walked off once more. Rex wasn't sure where their walking would take them but wherever it did, he would be sure of one thing. This stallion has saved hid life this day and no matter the cost he would find a way to repay this. Whether it be to him personally or to Equiestria as a whole, but mark his words, he would repay this kindness.

POV - Elizabeth

It was like any other day on the Winter-Blossoms plantation. Hard work, hot, and altogether rather dull. "There is a reason it's called the Winterseed after all and that's because we happen to be the only plantation in Equiestria capable of growing food year around: Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall. Of course there is more to the name than that. The plantation was founded around fifty years ago, when the Cottonblossom pony clan decided to settle on this particularly fertile plot of land. Unfortunately for them a group of who called themselves the Winterseeds had already settled there... five years prior. But still the Cottonblossoms staked their claim and spent the next twenty five years fighting over the land. Whatever time wasn't spent farming was spent slitting the throats of the other family. And then it happened. Nathaniel Cottonblossom, first born son of the Cottonblossoms patriarch, and Lilith Winterseed, third born daughter of the Winterseeds patriarch, fell in love. Nine months later I was born and for my sake both families ended their feud and put all their pent up energy into devising new methods of farming. But I'm sure you already knew that. Right little rose?" Elizabeth just sat there waiting for the little flower to respond. The Roses tend to be a bit stuck up anyways.

"With all the talking you do," Elizabeth said sarcastically. "It's a wonder anyone can get a word in edgewise." She got to her feet and went to find the lilies, who were a great deal more interested in what she talked about than the roses.

"Elizabeth where are you?" a familiar voice called out.

"Over here papa!" Elizabeth shouted in reply. She ran to meet her father by the gate which functioned as the entrance to the Winter-Blossom plantation. It was Elizabeth's duty to keep watch over the gate and inform her father, who happened to be in charge of the plantation, when any visitors happened by, and as usual she was shirking her duties to talk to he plants.

"Now Elizabeth," her father began. That was as far as he ever got though.

"I know papa, I know. It's my responsibility to watch the gate and tell you when some pony shows up. But no pony ever shows up, except on rations day." Rations day was the day when a few representatives from each town in Equiestria would arrive to receive their towns' share of food.

"Now Elizabeth," her father began once more, "It may not be the funnest job in the world but it's your job. You should do it with pride. Now what would happen if every pony on the plantation just stopped working?"

"Well," pondered Elizabeth, "I guess... ponies wouldn't have much to eat would they?"

"No they wouldn't. Now I'm going to strike a bargain with you Elizabeth, I'm going to trust you with my hat." Elizabeth was stunned. The straw hat that rested on her fathers head was worn and shabby, but it was a symbol of great authority and trustworthiness. There was no greater honor than to be trusted with his hat, or at least in Elizabeth's eyes.

"On one condition."

"Of course!" shrieked Elizabeth, "Anything at all!"

"You must remain at this gate, as long as is required of you. If I catch you shirking your duties, even for a moment, I'm taking my hat back."

"But papa." moaned Elizabeth.

"No buts. You are the only child I have Miss Elizabeth Poena Winterseed. That means one day this plantation will be your responsibility. I need to know if you can handle it, because if I can't trust you to watch a simple gate how can I trust you to handle Equiestria's most valuable food source?"

"I understand papa..." said a defeated Elizabeth.

"Good," stated a satisfied Nathaniel Winterseed, "Now I, Nathaniel Winterseed, bestow upon you, Elizabeth Poena Winterseed, this, greatest of honors, my hat." He dramatically took the straw hat from his head and in a most regal manner placed it upon his daughters. It almost covered her entire head. She lifted it above her eyes and giggled, "It fits like glove."

"It sure does," chuckled her father. "Now remember I'm watching you."

"Sir Yes sir!" said Elizabeth, now eager to resume her duty. And no sooner had she returned her eyes to the gate did Elizabeth see a lone figure out in the distance... walking... towards the plantation!

"Papa! Papa! We've got visitors!"

"Huh? Really, but it's not even close to the next rations day."

Elizabeth stained her eyes and saw a rather muscular stallion with a red mane and a gray coat, clad in the standard gray steel of an Equiestrian soldier. "He looks like a soldier papa."

"A soldier? Now what in blazes...?" Nathaniel trailed off. When the soldier had arrived at the gate they saw that he was accompanied by a rather gangly Pegasus colt, with a mane and fur as white as the snow he walked upon and eyes as pink as... as... actually Elizabeth never seen anything so pink! The soldier introduced himself as First Sergeant Vitae of the Equiestrian Military. He and the colt were en route to the Nameless Village, which Elizabeth later learned was actually the village's name, and were short on food.

"Well," said Nathaniel, "We can grow food just fine on the plantation but out their, any food we give you will be frozen solid before you could eat it. What you two need is an escort. Normally I'd give you Jonathan, but seeing how he's also serving in the military..."

"And doing quite well I might add." encouraged the Sergeant.

"Well good! Anyways lie I was saying, I can't give you Jonathan, but I have a couple of boys who are just as good as Jonathan. Please follow me." The Sergeant and Nathaniel went off to find these couple of boys, leaving Elizabeth and the Pegasus colt by themselves. The colt seemed to try and avoid eye contact at all cost. So Elizabeth tried something he couldn't avoid.

"Hi my name's Elizabeth Poena Winterseed. What's yours?"

He pretended not to hear so she tried again but louder this time.

"I said," Elizabeth began, almost shouting at the colt.

"My name is Rex." said the colt timidly.

"Rex what?"

"Jus- just Rex."

"Where are you from, Rex?"

"Somewhere far from here."

He was avoiding the question, "Is there any reason in particular you're traveling with an army man? Are you a criminal or something?"

He laughed and said, "No, but you're not the first pony to think that today."

"Well what are you then?"

He sat there for a moment, avoiding eye contact again. He was contemplating something. That much was clear. With a sigh and a dip of the head, Rex, this strange Pegasus said, "I'm a Changeling, more specifically the prince of all Changelings. At least I used to be, but then my sister tried to kill me. So I ran away. I ended up in Equiestria where a squad of soldiers, including Sergeant Vitae, saved my life. Now I'm on my way to endure several years of what I assume will be mind and body numbing training so that I could join the Equiestrian forces."

"Well alrighty then." said Elizabeth. "Now do you think you could tell me why you're such a bright white and why your eyes are so pink?"

Rex simply stood there, dumbstruck. How could she shrug off all this?

"How can you shrug all that off so nonchalantly?" voiced Rex.

"Well here on the plantation, something in the soil makes detecting lies really easy. So telling the truth is generally the only option, especially when talking to me, considering I can talk to plants and all. I've heard some pretty crazy stories, but yours is barely in the top twenty. It was interesting enough to make the roses perk up a little though, and let me tell you that takes something."

"Wait," exclaimed Rex, "you can talk to plants?"

"Elizabeth we're back!" shouted Nathaniel. "Say goodbye to your friend."

"Yes papa. Well it was nice meeting you Rex."

"Likewise."

"Rex," said Sergeant Vitae, "I would like to take the privilege in introducing you to Norman Winterseed-"

"Bonjour." said Norman.

"-and Saxon Cottonblossom."

"Humph." grunted Saxon.

"Nathaniel says that these two should have us to our destination before half a day has passed. Meaning we won't need to take so much and we'll have some time to rest."

"Good." replied Rex. Rex and the Sergeant climbed into the back of a cart which Norman and Saxon had harnessed themselves to. Every pony's goodbyes were said and the secret prince and his soldier chaperone departed for The Nameless Village. Elizabeth and her father watched until the cart was no more than a speck on the horizon. Then both Elizabeth and her father returned to their respective duties. As she sat by the gate, constantly adjusting her father's hat from her eyes, she promised herself she would never forget he secret prince, Rex. He wasn't particularly interesting but the plants had said he was special for one reason or another. If anything she would remember him so that he could answer her question, why was he so white?

POV - Orich Alcum the Fifth

"Orich you cant push yourself so hard."

"I will push myself as far as hard as I need to mother!" It was a scene that had been reenacted multiple times over the last two years, every day, of every month. Each moment a battle of wills between Orich Alcum the Fifth and his mother, renowned battle-mare, Gale Force."

"Not even your father pushed himself like you do."

"And where did that complacence get him? A front row seat to the so called senseless destruction that he refused to endorse!"

"With good reason Orich!"

"And what is that, mother?"

"Because the destruction is senseless, Orich. There was no need for us to start this war with the dragons. They have nothing that we don't already."

"The reason why the weaponry is needed matters not. Simply that they arghh!" Orich grabbed his hoof in pain. His blindness prevented him from seeing how bad the wound was, but he could feel the skin peeling away. He must have accidently placed his hoof in the forge while arguing with his mother. A similar accident during a similar argument had been what robbed him of his sight a year prior.

"Here," said his mother triumphantly, "let me see that."

Orich lifted his hoof deliberately in the direction of his mother's voice.

"Can you heal it completely?" asked Orich though gritted teeth.

"Yes but with a wound like this there will be some very visible scarring."

"That's fine," Orich mumbled impatiently, "I'm not looking to impress any mares anyway."

"And I doubt any would have you with a temper like that."

"Oh come off it Silverblood." Orich's brother, Silverblood, was currently the only reason the Alcum family had any food to eat, though by the Alcum code of honor it was inedible food. Having been bought with money from an inferior trade, in this case tailoring. However seeing as now Orich was still adjusting to smithing while blind the code of honor would have to step aside for now. Orich regained his composure and continued on, "As I was simply saying that the weapons and armor are needed is reason enough to make them. That my father forgot the first rule in the family code is no ponies fault but his own."

"Please refresh my memory as to what that rule is Orich." spouted Silverblood.

"Don't mind if I do Silvy" Orich said contemptuously. "The first rule in the Alcum family code of honor and Chivalry, as stated by Orich Alcum the First, is written as follows," as a child Orich had memorized the code word for word. "In times of war, any and all able bodied members of the Alcum family are to do in all their power to ensure that war ends as quickly as possible, with the outcome being a victory for the Motherland Equiestria."

"But that's just it Orich. This war wasn't started for the 'Motherland Equiestria.' It was started for the amusement f the filthy mongrel Discord! We fight this war so that the so called 'God of Chaos' might be entertained and you know this. So tell me Orich, why is it that you could continue to forge when you know that everything about this war spits on our code of honor.?"

Orich had reached his boiling point. There was a rapping at the door but it was ignored. "Do you really want to know why mother? It's because I miss my dad! As hard as he pushed, as much disdain as he showed for my earlier creations, he still shoed more affection than both you and my brother ever had. He pushed me because he knew I had I potential, whereas you pushed me simply because you think you have a name to live up to. And my own brother, he shuns me and ridicules me because he believes our father has misplaced his affection. But do you know why how focused so much on me? It was because he knew you excelled at what you did, while I still had acres and acres of improvement to cover! But I am improving and my handicap will not slow me. I am Orich Alcum the Fifth, descended from a long line of the greatest smiths Equiestria has ever known. I swear to you that before my life ends, I WILL become the greatest that Equiestria or any other land has ever known!"

At that moment something in Orich broke. Whatever it was let loose a great flow of energy that spread itself all throughout his body. His body began to tingle and his eyes began to ache. He covered them with his hooves and when he uncovered them he saw. It wasn't in colors like before but with auras. Everything had an energy flow, from his brother to the ponies waiting at the door. Ponies waiting at the door!

"Silverblood go open the door."

"Why?"

"Just go!"

"Fine I'll do it." Silverblood trudged to the door. He opened it and was greeted by two ponies. One of whom was very familiar to Orich.

"Sergeant Vitae!"

"Mini Orich!" replied the sergeant. "I didn't expect your sight to have returned to you."

"Oh it hasn't Sergeant. At least not in a way you would understand."

"Well okay then." said Sergeant Vitae, quick to drop the subject. "Anyways I would like you to introduce you to Rex. He will be staying with me and training till he's old enough to join the Equiestrian forces, and I need some pony to forge some specifically for his body type."

"Why?" questioned Silverblood, "He'll outgrow it before he's even thought about using it in combat. Or maybe not. He is kind of scrawny."

"I know he'll outgrow it, but he needs to get used to the feel and weight."

"No problem, not a problem at all! Just let me het his measurements and all shall be well!" said Orich, with an enthusiasm that almost seemed forced. Rich hurried to the glowing aura that he assumed was the recruit. He assumed correctly. He began to run his hoofs along the colt's body with no regard for personal space. Mumbling things like "Oh a Pegasus!" and "Rather scrawny..." After a few uncomfortable moments Orich had finally finished, claiming that it would be ready within the next month.

"Well that's all well and good Orich-" said a very concerned Sergeant, "But you-"

"No buts, Mr. Vitae. I a crafting this armor and it shall be done in the time frame you have been given. Now be gone so that I may begin my work."

"Uhmmm... okay. Well thank you Orich."

"You're welcome. So very welcome!" He slammed the door and proceeded to the forge.

"And how ecac-"

"Shut it Silvy." said Orich happily.

"Don't talk to your-"

"Not in the mood mother." Orich spouted with a bounce in his step.

"Now is not the time for words. Now is the time for work and I intend to do mine. So leave me in peace." Gale ad Silverblood continued to bother Orich but he ignored them. He focused on a piece of iron in front of him. Like the ponies he had 'seen' the ore had an aura about it. The energy was buried deep inside he ore, waiting to be released. Orich turned to the armor rack and all the suits of armor had in them this buried energy. It was then that Orich knew what would make him great. He would fulfill this order but he would do much more than that. He would breathe his soul into this armor.

And bring an end to this pointless war.

POV - Rex

Rex was anxious for what was to come. He and the Sergeant had arrived in the Nameless Village about an hour ahead of schedule, and he was having second thoughts. Was he really prepared to commit himself to something like this? He could run away but where would he go? Home was always an option, Rex thought cynically. No. He would stay. He had promised to repay his debt and he would do exactly that. Besides that Orich fellow seemed excited to craft a set of armor for him.

"Sergeant?" said Rex.

"Yes Rex?"

"That Orich fellow... was he blind?"

"Yes. Yes he was. It's rather recently acquired though. Happened just last year in a smithing accident."

"Well then... how does he plan to make a necklace, let alone a set of armor?"

"Honestly I don't know. But where there is a willingness an Alcum will always find a way. Well almost always."

"What do you mean by almost?"

"Do you remember the stallion I introduced you to, Orich Alcum the Fourth? That colt back there was his first born son. The reason his father is wasting his time fighting in this war, instead of at home teaching his son how to live up to what he can be, is because he couldn't find a way."

"Could you elaborate on that a bit?"

"It's not really my place. If you really want to know you can ask Orich yourself... the fifth I mean. But not today. Today I have a couple of mares I would like you to meet."

"Of course Sergeant, where are they?"

"At home of course, and here we are home sweet home."

He stopped just outside a rather shabby looking house. Its roof was beginning to show signs of caving in and it was missing more than a few tiles. The walls were cracked and moldy. At least one window was completely missing from its frame, the rest was shattered. Was he really serious?

"Is this really your-"

"Yes it is, but don't let the shell fool you. That's just a deterrent to fools, strangers, and thieves; into thinking we have nothing of value. Come; let me show you the inside."

Vitae walked through the door into his incredibly humble home and Rex followed. Inside was a home fit for a minor noble. It wasn't to fancy but it wasn't under furnished either. Sitting at a table directly across the door was a mare with a yellow mane and a blue coat, embracing her husband with a hoof and gently rocking a very energetic little filly in the other.

"Rex I would like to introduce you to Astrid Vitae and Diane Vitae. My wife and daughter respectively. While you stay here they shall act as your companions, you playmates, and your Guardians, but if it please you we would ask that they be something more to you."

"What is it Sergeant?"

"I think it is best for my t explain this."

"Of course, my dear." said Astrid Vitae, in a voice smooth as the coldest steel, but as sweet as Blacknest Hornets honey. "You see Rex, de to some very... complex complications in my health I can no longer bear children. When my husband and I learned of this we were very disappointed. We had created plans for a family you see. One where our little Diane-"

"Honey, you're beginning to bore me. I can only imagine how the boy must feel."

"Right. I tend to over explain things. In short we worry for daughter's safety and reputation as she grows older. We need some pony that can guide her, show her the correct path when she strays a little, and we were hoping that you could fill that role, as her brother and our son."

Fr a second time that night Rex was dumbstruck. He had been in this land less than twenty four hours and already he had encountered a strange new kind of kindness. Kindness towards your fellow creature, kindness for a lost soul, kindness for complete and total strangers. No pony here had treated him differently because of his coloration. In fact his color was only a minor fascination here, a conversational topic at most. And now here were two almost complete strangers, one of whom knew exactly what he was, willing to adopt him into their family simply because he might make a good big brother! It was almost too much for him to handle.

"We understand this is probably a lot to take in Rex," said Sergeant Vitae thoughtfully, "So please go ahead and take your time."

Rex didn't hear him. He was busy paying his attention to the filly in Astrid's hooves. The foal was starring right back and something must have been very funny because all of a sudden she burst out laughing. It was a very special kind of laughter. It filled Rex with hope and a desire to protect that hope. It made him happy without need in a reason. And then it was decided, any creature capable of instilling emotions like that as definitely worth protecting.

"I would be honored if you accept me into your family, Mr. and Mrs. Vitae." sad Rex on the verge of tears.

"We'll have none of that Mr. and Mrs.' Rex." said Astrid. "From now on we are mom and dad."

"Of course... mom." Rex managed to choke out.

"Rex Vitae," said the Sergeant thoughtfully. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yes, it does."

Before Rex had time to embrace his newfound family, there was a sharp knocking at the door. Along with the knocking came a panicked voice shouting, "Mrs. Vitae! Mrs. Vitae! We need you immediately!" The door was opened to reveal a mare with a pin mane wearing a mask and a nurses frock.

"What is it Braveheart?"

"It's Vervada! Something's wrong. We think her water broke but we can't be sure!"

"How can you not be sure?"

"Because it didn't come out as water it came out as steaming vapor! Regardless we can be sure of ne thing; she is giving birth."

"Then what are you standing there for? Take me to her!"

"We'll watch the baby Astrid."

"I know you will!" said Astrid as she ran from her home to go aid this Vervada character in giving birth. A Rex sat, contemplating his new life; he hoped that whatever Vervadas children did, that they could bring as much happiness into this world with their actions, as his new sister had brought into his with a single laugh.

POV - Astrid

"Breathe Vervada, Breathe!"

"I AAAHHHMMM!"

"Well breathe more!"

Astrid Vitae had seen many a foal born, but Vervada's was a special case indeed. The vapor that had exited her when her water broke had left her birth canal with second degree burns. These babies were coming out, and boy was it going to be painful... more painful than usual that is.

"The first ones coming out Vervada!"

"Get it out! GET! IT! OUT! GET IT OUT OF MEEE!"

Astrid could see the foal crowning, and with it Vervada's screams came to an end as she became limp. In a panic, Astrid felt for a pulse... and was relieved when she found one. Vervada was not dead, she was simply unconscious. Meaning this would be exponentially harder for Astrid. Since she could no longer get Vervada to push, she herself would have to pull the baby out... with magic of course. She reached for the flow of energy deep within, and, with surprising ease pulled the first child away. It was a colt with one scaled wing, one feathered, and a horn. Vervada had given birth to an alicorn! How overjoyed she would be when she awoke. This child was limp though and he was steaming hot. With a twinge of guilt and sadness Astrid hooved the baby to Braveheart.

"The poor dear, he was cooked alive in the womb."

"What should I do with him?"

"Place him in the cradle for now. We still have a job to finish."

Reaching again for the flow, and pushing aside the thought of the dead foal, she prepared to pull out the next child. Hopefully this one would be alive. Again with surprising ease, the foal was retrieved. To the relief of Bravheart and Astrid, he was very much alive. The colt was kicking and crying, taking his first breaths of air, seeming to try to make up for is brother's lack of life. She held him in her hooves and realized he was burning up... but it had been different from how his brother had been hot. The heat seemed to be coming from him. It was this colt that had superheated Vervada's womb! But how was that eve-

"Astrid... Assstrid..."

It appeared that Vervada had regained consciousness.

"Yes Vervada? Now take it slow dearie, you're very hurt."

"I... I want... give..."

"Yes, Vervada? Come on now."

"Give me my... children."

"Of course, Vervada."

She called for Braveheart to bring her the dead colt, trying to find a way to explain this to the tired mother. She couldn't think though because of some faint glow coming from the wings of the living child. What looked like dust was flowing from them to the would be alicorn.

"Please Astrid, give them to me."

"Of course, dearie."

Reluctantly, she handed them both to Vervada. With a sort of cautious wonder, she them.

"Identical twins..." she said absent mindedly.

"How lovely. Such wonderful black hair... lovely white fur. Oh look! Wings. And this one... why you have a horn. You're an alicorn! How Apollo will be pleased. You are a very calm little alicorn. You haven't made a sound yet."

"Uhmmm... Vervada, Astrid began. "There is something you need to-"

"Oh there you are! Such beautiful golden eyes you have. What were you saying Astrid?"

"Oh nothing."

How was it possible? Not even a moment ago that foal had been dead as a petrified oak. Was it the dust? His brothers glowing wings?

"Oh well look at this little alicorn. Your brother has a cutie mark! Isn't that curious? Why... why I do believe it's a Phoenix. Now what does that mean? Can you tell me what it means my little pegasus?"

'A Phoenix?' thought Astrid. Then that means... no it can't. But then how could that alicorn colt still be living? She turned back to Vervada. What she saw brought warmth to her heart. She saw a mother cherishing the first moments she would have with her children. These moments of imprinting and binding would never be recreated. For even if she were to have more children, she would always have a special connection with her firstborns.

"What do you plan on naming them?" asked Braveheart.

"Apollo and I had chosen several names, but honestly think only two are appropriate. You, my precious little alicorn, shall be the almighty, the all powerful, the unstoppable, Draco!" Astrid was slightly taken aback.

"Vervada, darling. Is that really an appropriate name for the boy? Especially in the middle of this war."

"Very few understand Old Equiestrian any more. Those who do will understand that his name was meant as a blessing. Not a curse, nor an insult to our people.

"If you say so." A cry came from the unnamed Pegasus, almost as if he too wished to be given a name.

"Don't you worry, my energetic Pegasus. You have not been forgotten. But what would be best for one with so much energy as you? Apollo, perhaps. No, one such as you deserves a name all your own. You certainly are very warm, as if there is a fire burning deep in your belly. That's it now isn't it? There is a fire in your belly." The colt smiled, perhaps as confirmation, perhaps because he simply enjoyed the sound of his mother's voice.

"Well then, I suppose here is only one name for you." She lifted the colt high into the air, which amused him greatly.

"From this day forth, you shall be known as Ales Flamas!" Ales began to giggle and his brother joined in. For that one moment with the laughter of newborns, all the worlds' troubles were forgotten. Astrid was about Vervada's choices, but nothing was ever done without a reason. So she decided to just let it go.

"Those are some very special children you have Vervada. Cherish them, because I have a feeling that they'll make some serious changes to the way things are run around here when they're older."

Vervada did not hear, or at least pretended as much. She just lied there, marveling at the life she had given. Astrid decided to let her marvel.

"Braveheart stay here. Make sure that you give Vervada as much help as she needs."

"Yes ma'am."

Yes, she would let her marvel. Because she had the feeling that there would not be much time left for her to marvel. As dragons ravaged the land and as Equestrians' ravaged the dragons, as Equiestria descended into chaos brought about by Discord's rule, there would eventually be nothing left to marvel at but destruction and death. It was not a future to look forward to. But as Astrid walked home to her husband, her daughter, and her newly adopted son, she envisioned a new future, a future where peace was king and where harmony ruled instead of chaos. A world without Discord and at the head of this ideal world stood Vervada's sons, Draco and Ales Flamas. Very special children, very special indeed.


End file.
